Dance Dance Introspection
<'Autobot'> Blaster's still bumping music: o/~ Ain't gone hurt nobody, we just dancin' y'all! Ain't gone hurt nobody, out there on the floor! o/~ "Attention! To all my Main Mechs and Fly Femmes! PARTY IN THE ARK! And when I say get down here, I mean, GET DOWN!" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Do you mean get down as in dance or join you." <'Autobot'> Jazz says, "Probably both" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "That might be nice. ... Gotta overcome my fear of social gatherings, I guess." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Jetfire I have rust in my t-cog so you better come too." Communications Room (Ark) The communications room is large circular space dominated by a huge viewscreen spanning most of one side. This screen goes from ceiling to floor, wrapping around partially to cover nearly 120 degrees of the available wall space. The screen can be segmented to display several images at once, or even a mosaic of smaller pictures. In the center of the room is a raised dias with a single throne-like chair. Numerous screens and computer consoles are set in the other walls, occasionally with a sturdy chair in front of each station (they all swivel so that the occupants can turn to face the main screen or anywhere else in the room). Mechanized booms are set in the ceiling, able to lower a mic (or several at the same time) to anyone seated in a chair or nearly any place in the room. The chairs are carefully positioned so that the central throne won't block the view of any of the other chairs, or their line of sight with each other. The idea is for a small number of Autobots can keep track of many different types of electronic media at once, while maintaining coordination with each other. Communication. Makes It Happen. Communication. Jamming Together. Sitting in the big throne in the middle of this particular section of the Ark is Blaster. He's got pretty much every single monitor, audio sensor, recording device, etc. in this place going. Not to mention there's music blasting from, well, Blaster. It's not an official party, as he's working, but when has that ever stopped him from getting his jam on. No, seriously. When? Blaster's Jukebox: http://youtu.be/9sMwFRZU1gI Thank the animators for being inconsistent with spatial relationships! Sky Lynx makes his way into the communications room, a fresh paint and polish on his armor. Smiling faintly, he can't help but afford himself a chuckle at the sight greeting him. Well, this has got to be the most interesting thing he's seen in a while...and a welcome diversion at that. He makes his way in further, trying not to step on anything important while looking over the place. "Hah... so, this is what our Intel Department does for fun?" Firestar chirps in a light-hearted tone after Sky Lynx enters, sitting at a work station and browsing through various files related to ongoing military campaigns. Hey, if she has to do homework, she might as well do it with some nice tunes. "No, this is actually what they do for /work/. Ain't it grand?" Shiftlock peeks in like a timid little rabbit. There are people here. People she doesn't have to fight. That makes it terrifying. Sky Lynx looks over at Firestar. "Oh? Well, perhaps one day I'll show you how we party on the battlefield. Far more percussion and bass, and pyrotechnics." He chuckles, glancing over at Shiftlock. "Shiftlock! How are you doing this fine evening?" The Intel division, heh. Yeah, Blurr would be here, but he's off trying to install surveillance probes down by the drone mainframe, and being attacked by Blitzwing. So he's a bit busy. Anyway, Jetfire heard Blaster's invitation over the comms...not that he's typically inclined to go to social gatherings, but he hasn't seen Blaster in a while, and besides, Shiftlock needed some support. He comes up behind her, smiling with encouragement as he pushes her forward gently with a slight chuckle. "It's all right, Shiftlock. There are no Decepticons in here. See?" Though he himself is slightly nervous about this. He walks in ahead of her, to uh...show her that everything's going to be just fine. Yeah...this Earth music is a bit strange... Nonetheless, he makes his way over to Blaster, smiling in greeting. "Blaster, good cycle to you. Very kind of you to ah...invite us to join you." Combat: Sky Lynx inspires Blaster, Firestar, Shiftlock, and Tech Spaceship with majestic and noble words! Combat: You feel more courageous! Shiftlock sliiiides into the room and presses against the back of the wall, moving out of the doorway. "I'm uh... I'm fine! Really!" Yes, this is actually increased courage for her. Firestar swings around in her chair as another set of heavy footfalls thunder into the room. Wow, this is actually turning into something! Firestar reaches over to her computer and powers it down... There is a time and place for everything, afterall, and the time for homework has passed. Firestar then stands and walks breezily over to Shiftlock, drifting past Jetfire. She extends a hand and a pleasant smile to Shiftlock. "Hi, I'm Firestar. I don't believe we've properly met - though I have heard a lot about you!" "What up, what up! Come on in! If you got work to do, do it! If you don't know what to do, work it!" Blaster pauses for a moment to glance over to a couple of screens nearby that are transcribing Decepticon transmissions and there's a silent smirk before he's looking back to the others that are all up in here. "Ain't no thing, Jetty." That signature Blaster nod is tossed at Sky and Shiftlock too. "Oh no! No wallflowers at a Blaster Party! Get on the floor and jam!" And here comes some more music! Blaster's Jukebox: http://youtu.be/J9FImc2LOr8 Shiftlock sticks a hand out to Firestar and looks pretty uncomfortable. "... Hi," is all she can say. Man, for someone who talks a lot on the radio and has enough struts to run over Galvatron, you'd think she'd just lock up and shut down right now. "I don't um, know what to do," she confesses, looking around. Sky Lynx is not one to jam, but he certainly still enjoys the social gatherings. Making his way further into the room, he settles himself down and looks over the occupants. "So, how are you all fairing this fine day? Blaster...it feels as though it has been ages since we last crossed paths." He thinks for a moment. "Hmm...indeed it is..." He looks over towards Jetfire and Shiftlock. "You two! Get in here! No sense lingering along the outskirts." Firestar, despite the friendly exterior, gives Shiftlock a strong handshake in return. But that's because Firestar plays dirty! She doesn't let go of Shiftlock's hand, and drags her into the center of the room. "Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" Blaster is somehow managing to keep an eye on the shindig while also keeping an eye on his 'work'. Though, well, he's starting to pay more attention to Firestar and Shiftlock than he is the communication stations he's listening to. "Sky, you know what it is. Same ol'. But I'm back with some new tracks! And them Cons ain't ready!" Blaster's Jukebox: http://youtu.be/FShE0VifCYs "Wallflowers?" Jetfire is confused by Blaster's words. 'Not a thing'? This is...strange. "What do you mean it is not a thing?" He nods at Sky Lynx and quits lingering on the outskirts. Though he thought he wasn't? He doesn't know much about these kinds of gatherings. "I am doing well, Sky Lynx, and yourself? I've been reviewing the research logs I obtained from Aquantis." Shiftlock's optics widen as she is pulled away from the safe, safe, welcoming embrace of the wall, where you cannot be embarassed by being put on the spotlight. Curse you Firestar! Curse you and your desire to see her socially adjusted! "W-wait where are we going?! What are we doing?!" she asks, sounding panicked. Sky Lynx flicks his tail and nods at Blaster. "Good, good... I look forward to seeing what you've got up your sleeve." His glance turns to Shiftlock, who's antics draw a chuckle, before giving Jetfire a nod. "Ah, yes... good, good. It is fortunate everyone was able to depart that particular place in one piece." He thinks for a moment. "Quite indeed... For a moment, I was truly concerned that might not have been the case." Firestar laughs wickedly as she drags Shiftlock out to the center of the room, THE BRIGHT BURNING CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE'S ATTENTION. She fights through the resistance Shiftlock puts up, in an attempt to make a particular point. "Oooh," she turns around now and faces the other femme, swaying idly with the beat, "having /fun/. I'd wager it's something you're not going to learn from Impactor. And trust me, as a part-time medic, you /do/ need to let off some steam every once in awhile. Just ask Jets! Even science boy knows I'm right." Shiftlock's engine hitches and idles higher, nervous. "But... this doesn't have anything to do with shooting!" she weakly protests, drawing her arms in close to her body protectively, feeling incredibly subconscious. She can't believe Firestar is just sort of moving around to the pulse of the music. That might mean people are looking at her while she does that. Firestar must be the bravest femme in the world. Blaster's Jukebox: http://youtu.be/YqPkyPY0a7g The music just keeps switching from song to song in such a manner that it is almost as if this was a playlist of some sort. He just kind of laughs at everything that's going on at this exact moment in this room. "Are you gonna' make me get out there too?" is hurled in Shiftlock's direction, while he looks on in amusement. Firestar laughs, expecting this kind of reaction. She reaches out and pries Shiftlock's hands away - which is almost like breaking bones. Firestar cups Shiftlock's hands in her own and she gently forces the other femme to roll with the music now, too. Firestar smiles at Shiftlock, shaking her head. "I'll tell you a little secret, girl. You may not realize yet, but you will soon enough, in your own time. But I'll save you the shocker now and let you grow into it. Not /everything/ has to deal with shooting. Honestly, everything in the universe that is worth doing... doesn't involve shooting. We'll get there, someday. But TODAY," Firestar cranes her neck over and she flirts with Blaster, "is a day to relax and enjoy yourself! And not hide behind that control panel over there!" Jetfire watches Firestar dancing to the music at the center of the room, unsure of what to think of it. "Er....r-right. Of course." He says when she mentions him. "Rest and recharge are both critical to peformance..." Well this is awkward. Sky Lynx hmms... He can't help but laugh at Shiftlock's current predicament. It's amusing, in its own way. "Come on, then, Blaster! Show them how a true master of music dances!" He looks back to Firestar and Shiftlock. "You're doing fine, Shiftlock! Remember, part of being an Autobot is learning how to adapt and be comfortable in any given situation." The statement is followed by a soft chuckle as he nods along to the music. Shiftlock somewhat awkwardly 'dances' thanks to Firestar. She looks uneasy, but tries very, very hard to follow along. Sky Lynx probably has a point about adapting to different situations... now, if you told her she had to pretend to be an airheaded union-pushing gaudy female Constructiclone to get past Decepticon security? Totally doable. But this is not for some purpose of helping or protecting others, and as such she is just sort of lost. When Blaster mentions coming down there, her optics get wide as saucers. "N-n-no, that's okay you really don't have to trouble yourself you know I'm sure you're very busy what with communications and all--!" Nervous gulp. Firestar snickers, playfully sneering at her dance partner. "See? Science! You can't argue with it. Or /them/," she jabs at Jetfire with a thumb when she comes around with her back to him. Firestar lifts one of Shiftlock's arms up into the air and spins underneath them. She does it again when she comes back around, encouraging Shiftlock to then emulate her. "Another life lesson: the people that you think are the most courageous and fearless are probably more terrified than /you/." "This still feels weird," Shiftlock confesses, trying to follow what Firestar is doing. Eventually a thoughtful look crosses her face, and she turns her attentions back to Firestar. "... Can I just study what you're doing for a moment?" She's crossing a threshold. Firestar smiles brightly, thoroughly enjoying her time and continuing to lead Shiftlock around with some of the more simple dance moves in her repertoire, despite her opposite still being relatively stationary - and still a bit reserved. "Isn't everything for the first time?" And at Shiftlock's last question, Firestar can't help but bust out laughing. "You're not the first person that's asked to watch me dance, and with Springer still around, I suppose you won't be the last! You don't need to study, you need to /do/! C'mon, it's not that hard! Just relax. Reeelaaaax. Trust me, you can. And you'll thank me for it later, I promise." "Eh...thank you." Jetfire says awkwardly as Firestar compliments him. Well, at least, that's what it sounded like, anyway. He continues watching the two fembots with curiosity. Interesting, that the tradition still lived on even for some soldiers, yet Shiftlock, having only recently abandoned her civilian status, seemed uncomfortable and unfamiliar with it. tIt's a different sort of science, but a science nonetheless. He stands there, studying their behavior intently. Shiftlock decides there's only one thing to do: She can't be herself. Closing her eyes a moment, she thinks, listening to the music. Now, there's no way Shiftlock can dance. Ever. That would mean drawing attention to herself, and she's not comfortable with that. She doesn't want to be gawked at by anyone, least of all by a mech that might think she's ... /attractive/. That just sends ice down her struts. So, in order to survive this ordeal... she thinks back to when she pretended to be that horrible, horrible Constructicon in terrible colors. If only Mirage were here with that hologram disguise. THAT would be perfect. "If I have to learn, so do you, Jetfire. C'mon." She sinks into character, thinking, 'what would Winch do?' - and it helps. Catching the beat of the music, she sways hips from side to side, adding a slight twist and turn, raising her arms over her head. Bustling into the Communications Room of the Ark, Ultra Magnus is saddled with his usual smile.. insofar that it is a grimace. But don't worry, it's like the least grimace-y possible grimace, that's his smile.. right? The City Commander strides forward with an air of annoyance already, having been misinformed about the time the planned probe mission Blurr was running was at. Glancing down at his datapad, Magnus makes his seventeenth check to make sure everything ELSE was running according to swisswatch precision. Making his way into the area, Ultra Magnus starts speaking before actually laying optics on what is going on. "Blaster, I need a long-distance direct line to our team on Cybertron. Comms is too risky at this point, I want to make suuuuuuu.." the Commander trails, finally looking up from his work. Arms drop to their sides, quickly folding up behind his back as he quickens his pace across the room. "What is going on here?" Firestar smiles in a kind of maternal way as Shiftlock seems to accept her horrible, horrible fate, and attempts to drag someone else down with her. "Yeah, Jets. You don't get a free pass!" Firestar continues to sway with the music, and doesn't skip a beat as Ultra Magnus walks in. Instead, she pivots and turns to face him. "A little R&R, Commander." She holds out two open hands, beckoning Magnus onto the dance floor. "I just lost my dance partner, and I need a new one. Care to oblige?" Jetfire quickly stands and salutes the City Commander as he strides in, doing his best to ignore Firestar's urgings to start dancing with her. Has he ever even danced once in his life? If so, it had to have been a loooong time ago. "Greetings, Ultra Magnus. Blaster invited us here to ah..." he's not exactly sure how to describe what Blaster said, or even what he meant in the first place. "...well, I'm not quite sure, actually. But, I was just studying these fembots' behavior. It's not often that I am around them in a relaxed, non-combat situation." Shiftlock, pretending she is totally in disguise and not herself, handles the social awkwardness much better. Even Ultra Magnus can't bring her down! She waves to the Magnus. "Hello Sir! Do you dance?" she asks, grinning widely. "Blaster invited us to listen to some music while he was working, and Firestar and Sky Lynx thought I should learn to dance. It's... not quite as scary as I thought." She dances her way over to Jetfire and attempts to take his hand and pull him over like Firestar did with her. "Sometimes the scientist has to participate in the experiment!" she chastises. Continuing Jukebox Selection: http://youtu.be/TmATSE3nGL8 "Oblige?" Ultra Magnus attempts to formulate a response that isn't scathing and completely backhanded, but all he can muster is to repeat the last word Firestar uttered. Instead of replying further, the City Commander marches over to the viewscreens assembled in front of the entire room and turns them on. Jetfire's salute and explanation barely passes as recognized, Magnus instead tunes each screen to a different frequency in a matter of moments. Turning the volume up to drown out the music, the large Autobot turns to face those gathered. On the screens behind him, images from across the galaxy pour in. War, greed, desperation, atrocities unexplainable, murder, protests, famine, you name it.. anything that this ongoing fued between the Decepticons and Autobots has inspired, is on the seventeen screens behind him. They run for another couple of moments before they are remotely shut off by Ultra Magnus' touch on the console. "You think this is the time for games, celebration? In an official facility, no less? Our troops are out there risking their lives, at this very moment.. Blurr's team is out there trying to secure a foothold on Cybertron." Ultra Magnus begins to boom loudly throughout the area, arms still held behind his back. Pausing to speak again, instead the City Commander briskly exits the area from whence he came. "Perhaps I've misjudged your dedications." Jetfire pulls away from Shiftlock. No, no this is -definitely- not the time or place for this. Especially with Ultra Magnus looking like -that-. Sigh. He'd predicted the City Commander would react this way. "I...I apologize, Magnus. We will return to our duties immediately." he nods at everyone present. "Yes?" He then follows Magnus out, looking dejected. Firestar should've known. Some bots have piston rods lodged so far up their skidplate that Omega Supreme couldn't unlodge it with his claw arm. Firestar frowns herself now, folding her arms across her chest with a huff. Is it worth it, to bark back? No, but she can't help it. "Jetfire may apologize, but /I/ won't. I understand the point you're trying to make here, but you of all people should know that MORALE is just as important as guns or bombs. Maybe this wasn't the right place, sure, but I didn't survive a four million year-long guerrilla war with Shockwave by will, or skill, alone. We did it because we had each other." Firestar nervously laughs as she recalls Impactor had just given her an award yesterday, and /asked/ her to transfer to his division just earlier today. She looks back at Shiftlock and apologizes wordlessly. "To the brig, then?" She turns and makes to exit herself. Ultra Magnus says nothing, instead makes his exit. Soon after, thrusters can be heard as his shuttle lifts off. Shiftlock frowns, left, apparently, alone in the com room. She goes to the control panel, and making a couple of adjustments, indulges in her own bit of rebellion. The music... returns. <'Autobot'> Shiftlock's radio filters just a little music.... <'Autobot'> Shiftlock sings along, just a little. "As I walk through the city streets, these frightened people watching me pass; there is an evil that holds them here, yet they won't try breaking its grasp. But if I stay here with you... then I will leave them to their doom!" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Do not say this is how it has to be. You do no better than the fools of this burning city~" Firestar stalks down the hallway outside of the Communications Room in murderous huff, arms stiffly at her sides and cursing up a storm and with no real idea of where she's even going. Suddenly, she hears music again, albeit much quieter now, and she pauses, turning back to look at the doorway. Hmmm. Shiftlock didn't leave? Firestar quietly walks back, and peers inside. Yup, there she is... Firestar sneaks in and leans on the door frame, folding her arms and smiling. She doesn't say anything at first, but rather observes. <'Autobot'> Ultra Magnus says, "Shiftlock, I say this once. Clear the channel for -official- Autobot business." <'Autobot'> Ultra Magnus says, "Do not try my patience." Shiftlock seems to be a bit inspired. She starts to sing with a little more force. "This city! She's been dead! For years now, for years now! So Death is! Not something! That scares me! There's worse things, there's worse things, than death here! They told me! KEEP QUIET!" She hehs softly, leaning over the com panel. "So this is what I gave up my freedom for." <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "Hey! U Mags! Relax, mech. She's just helping me make a new Decepitcan't Touch This mixtape!" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "M-magnus? I-I got the probes in." <'Autobot'> Blaster says, "WHOOMP! THERE IT IS!" <'Autobot'> Ultra Magnus says, "Blaster, shut it." <'Autobot'> Ultra Magnus says, "Blurr, is your team fully accounted for?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Cloaking field is active. The 'Cons didn't even try to deactivate them." <'Autobot'> Blaster closes his mouth, but turns up the music. o/~ Whoomp, There It Is! Whoomp, There it Is! o/~ <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Ummm...yeah. Except for Grimlock." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Blaster, don't..." <'Autobot'> Ultra Magnus says, "Wait, Grimlock is MIA? Blaster, you are treading on dangerous ground." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "I think he fell onto a lower level. He said he'd try to get back to us, but he never showed." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Reinforcements? Nah. We were fine!" <'Autobot'> Blaster switches tapes, o/~ Hate To Say I Told You Soooooooooo! o/~ <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Mission accomplished, and that's all that matters." <'Autobot'> Ultra Magnus says, "I look forward to your extensive report." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "Y-yeah, as soon as I...get repairs...I mean. I'll get on it right away, Magnus." <'Autobot'> Ultra Magnus says, "Blurr?" Firestar sighs now, like a burden has been taken from her and is now being carried on by someone else. She enters the room again and walks back to Shiftlock at the console, running a finger along one of the monitors. "You've got some spunk in you, kid. I like that. You remind me of myself, a long time ago...," she shakes her head after a moment, returning to look at the fellow femme. "Freedom is what you're fighting for. It's not something you gave up. You always have the freedom to make a choice. You made the right one. You shouldn't be punished for it - so don't let Magnus bring you down. He was different, a long time ago... Sometimes, you have to LIVE in order to remember WHY you live. Does that make sense?" <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "...Yeah?" <'Autobot'> Ultra Magnus says, "Good job, soldier." <'Autobot'> Blurr says, "...thanks." Shiftlock shakes her head, slumping to a sit on the floor. "I *did* give up my freedom," she explains with a tired smile. "When I was just a rebel in Crystal City, I could go wherever I wanted, do whatever I wanted, say whatever I wanted, be what ever I wanted." She thumbs at the door Ultra Magnus went through. "Tell me I can do that now, Firestar. Tell me I can have that freedom again without being kicked out or thrown in jail." "You know I can't." Firestar sits down next to Shiftlock, listening intently. She frowns a bit as she listens, too. "One thing Magnus got right - we are at war. You can't avoid that cold truth. Some discipline and order are to be expected... But it's certainly not a /prison/ by any means, if that's what you're getting at?" Firestar huffs again, looking at Shiftlock straight in the optics, a look of concern on her own face. "Are you sure you are where you really want to be?" MAIL: Mailbox purged. Shiftlock just smiles. "Y'know, I keep asking these questions that no one wants to answer, and making these observations no one likes - and when I do, the reaction is always 'are you sure you want to be here'." The orange and black fembot sits up a little straighter, not taking her optics off Firestar; her demeanor is relaxed, and she appears to be amused through the stress and mild disappointment. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't have put in a request to join. I wouldn't have shown up at the joint Autobot-Sentinel training session. I wouldn't have gone to Aquantis. I wouldn't have gone to Darkmount. I wouldn't have wandered around at death's door looking for Tailgate to bring him home. I wouldn't have accepted Whirl's offer to go on a date. I wouldn't be taking the scrap that Impactor shovels my way on a daily basis, and I wouldn't be willing to read the entire unabridged Autobot code and study it to Magnus' satisfaction. I wouldn't have tried to *dance* just a little while ago. If I didn't want to be here, why would I willingly go through any of that?" "I've accepted that war will rob me of my innocence, what little I have left. I know that in the end I'll end up no better off than Whirl or Repugnus. I know I will likely be killed, I know that I'll suffer - and often, I know that I have traded my former freedoms as a neutral for a stricter state of controlled existence, and I have willingly, with malice of forethought, agreed to and accepted this. I'm comfortable with my fate, Firestar, and I'm satisfied. Oh, sure, sometimes I'll have bitter moments like just now that surprise me, but don't let what I say fool you. I ask these questions not to express my discontent - but to see if everyone else is as dedicated as Magnus believes himself to be." "I want to know," she adds, after a moment, "If everyone else knows what they're fighting for." Firestar would have done just as well with a 'Yes', but she had only heard of Shiftlock only recently, so this is a good thing to sit and listen to. Firestar tries to think back herself all the while, to find that point in time where she had come to a similar crossroads. Ugh, it has been eaons... She didn't mean to stir up such a conversation, but she will engage it nonetheless. It'd probably be good for the both of them. "Mmmm... I know you've done a lot in your time here to prove to everyone else that you belong. Some great things, even. I suppose a better way to ask is this: why /is it/ that you want to be here? Now, about others' motivations, in that regard I can only speak for myself. And not that you asked for my reasons personally, but I indulge the question all the same. Tomorrow. For me. For you. For Magnus. Hell, even for the Decepticons. For those that haven't been activated yet. That's me." Firestar leans back, propping herself up against the wall and looking back at Shiftlock again. "Are you worried you won't like what you hear?" "Here's what I've been trying to find out from the other Autobots, by asking all the questions I have, from all the Autobots I meet," Shiftlock explains, "and it all starts with why I was a neutral for so long." "I hate war." "I imagine it doesn't look like it, because I *want* to go out there and fight. Death doesn't scare me. Pain doesn't bother me. You'd think that's the MO of someone who is just a serial killer with an Autobot badge. I do enjoy combat for the challenge of testing my strength and endurance.... but I hate war. I want it to be over and done as fast as I can, and that's a bit part of why I wanted to join. The more help the Autobots have, the faster this gets done." "But war doesn't make anything *better*; war doesn't create, it destroys. War breaks down people who were once pure and happy and noble and turns them into burnt-out, bitter, numb, psychotic wretches. Sandstorm saw into Galvatron's mind - do you think he will *ever* be the same again? He'll hide it. He'll cope. But he's changed - and not necessarily for the better." "It took all my strength to stand neutral - to not pick a side - because I wanted to preserve something of our civilization that was untouched by war. I think you have to be much stronger to stand against both sides to hold onto your beliefs than to give in and take a side... but I knew I would be strong enough to endure all the hell I'll eating from here on out. But you see, I look around at some of these Autobots... and I'm not sure if they actually want the war to end. It's so easy after millions of years to be so submerged in missions and casualties and capture points that you lose sight of peace. I'm afraid the bigger war is already lost, Firestar, and that Cybertronian society will never be free of the taint of war." Firestar says, "I understand your concern, but it's not one that I share. Now, hear me out. I've been fighting for a long time. And I mean a ~real~ long time. But I wouldn't fight tomorrow if I didn't have to. If the war was over tonight, I think if I never saw a weapon again it would be too soon. And I think the vast majority of us are that way... Sure, some of us are a lot better at this than others - built for it, even - but I don't think any of us /want/ the fight to go on for any longer than it has to. That's a fairly Autobot ideal, I'd say. And I wouldn't be surprised if some of the Decepticons felt the same way. Sure, over time, we've managed well enough. We've gotten very good at all of this. But I'm sure every last one of us would trade it away for true peace if given teh chance. Even after this war, if we manage to keep our peace - a much loftier task than attaining, I'd say - it may take just as long, if not longer, before every weapon is eventually laid down and forgotten. It's going to take a long time for us to unlearn what we have become. But it will happen. Of that I'm certain." Shift smiles. "Firestar... I was never told why I was made. What purpose my life was supposed to have. It wasn't until coming here that I'm beginning to see what it might be. It's mechs like First Aid, Tailgate, Jazz and Jetfire - and femmes like you and Elita - you've managed to hold on to your sparks through so much, without sinking into the abyss. That's what really sealed it for me, in being an Autobot." "I want to protect. That's what I think I was made to do. Tailgate awoke code in me I didn't know I had, and I know that's why it's so easy for me to sacrifice myself - it's what I was made to do. It goes beyond just people or tactical points. I want to protect life. But more importantly ... I want to protect those pockets of our civilization, our species, that have managed to hold onto their nobility, innocence and sanity for so long. They're like precious, fragile gems, so easily shattered..." "If I have to drink all the evil in the world to keep it from reaching the innocent, among us, and among others, then I say bring it on - and triple it! - because when all of this is finally over, we'll have to look to the fragile things we preserved to help us learn how to rebuild, and live." Firestar returns to meet Shiftlock after her own psuedo-soliloquy, reaching out with her hand and nudging her under the chin. "But keep your chin up, Shift. You're a good kid. Some heady things to consider. Don't get swallowed up all at once, okay? I'll see you soon.